regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes' Graveyard Season 2 Episode 11
Recap The eleventh session starts with a party made up of Sean playing a Fighter named Quincy, MargaretKrohn playing a Barbarian named Torlak, and OboeCrazy playing a Cleric named Salandas. TrumpSC's character (a Wizard named Deevo) is played this session by MargaretKrohn, as he is unable to attend. The session starts with the party moving out of the cave so that they can take a long rest. When they get to the cave entrance, they spot several creatures approaching the cave mouth, including several draconians and several humanoids. Salandas tells them to halt and identify themselves. The lead draconian identifies himself as Thraaaaaaaaaaal. The party recognizes several people, including Keith, and Damudo (Wander is also with this group). They exchange a few words, and then the draconian asks Salandas to show her neck. Quincy then takes a shot, and the battle ensues. Quincy quickly drops Keith with two well placed shots, and several of the draconians scurry forward. The Baaz Draconian casts a spell, and a giant web encloses the front of the cave entrance. All of the party are trapped except for Deevo. Torlak immediately frees himself from the web and then gets pelted by magic missiles from Damudo. Deevo throws a bolt of fire through the web, burning pieces away and striking the Baaz Draconian. The Baaz casts a magic missile at Deevo and takes him down. Torlak strikes one of the draconians twice and it turns to stone. Quincy breaks out of the web and moves towards Deevo. Torlak brings down the second draconian, but his sword gets stuck in it as it is turned to stone. Quincy drops the Baaz Draconian caster. Salandas takes an arrow and goes down, and Torlak grabs her mace to go smash Wander. Damudo casts a spell to Levitate Quincy, but it fails. Torlak and Wander trade blows back and forth as Damudo again fails to Levitate Quincy. Quincy stabilizes Deevo. Wander hits Torlak and Torlak becomes frightened of him. Damudo finally gets a spell to land on Quincy, who falls to the ground in uncontrollable laughter. Torlak finally brings Wander down as Quincy controls himself and stands back up. Damudo once again causes Quincy to fall to the ground in laughter. Salandas bleeds out and dies. Damudo throws a bolt of fire at Torlak, who goes down for a second, and then gets back up. Quincy drills Damudo with two shots and then throws a Potion of Healing to Torlak. Torlak grabs Wanders longsword and stabs Damudo, and Damudo runs to a corner to hide from Quincy. His attack misses Torlak, and Quincy's attacks miss. Torlak stabs Damudo, and he looks up at Quincy and says "Brother, don't you remember out time together?". Quincy responds "Yes, I always knew you're craven nature would lead to your demise!". This causes Damudo to change targets to Quincy. Several shots are fired back and forth until Quincy lands one last arrow, and Damudo goes down. Quincy and Torlak take Deevo out of the cave, and move Salandas' body. Torlak retrieves his greatsword. The party takes a few items from the dead, with Torlak taking a Ring of Protection from Wander and a magical shield from Salandas. Quincy takes magical scale mail from Damudo and an elemental gem from Wander. They both take a few Potions of Healing. They burn the undead bodies, and Deevo eventually wakes up. The party settles down and takes a long rest. The next day the party prepares to reenter the cave. They notice that nothing has disturbed the area in front of the cave, and they proceed to the last area where they fought the elementals. As they push forward, Deevo casts a spell to detect magic, and there is a blinding light in the direction of the tunnel in both directions. The party keeps heading west through the tunnel, moving in a straight line for miles. They come to an opening, and see two figures behind a barricade. Deevo tells Quincy to shoot them first, and a battle ensues. Quincy fires a flurry of shots and immediately drops a mage behind the barricade. Deevo fires a bolt of fire at a person hiding behind a log, who ends up being Hellbeard. A second mage, who is Cavais, steps out and fires a flurry of magic missiles, striking Torlak. Torlak climbs over the barricade and runs up to Cavais, striking him with his sword. Cavais creates a sound wave that pushes Torlak back, and he almost falls off the cliff. Out of the water behind Torlak, a Giant Octopus rises to the surface. It is immediately pummelled by Quincy and Deevo, but survives. A second Giant Octopus comes out of the water and starts moving towards Quincy and Deevo. Quincy drops the first octopus as Torlak smacks Cavais again. Cavais sends another sound wave out, and this time Torlak gets knocked off the cliff. The octopus goes back into the water and submerges. Hellbeard throws hammers at Torlak and then runs and hides. Torlak climbs up and over the cliff and strikes Hellbeard twice, bringing him down. Cavais throws a flurry of magic missiles at Torlak as he runs away. Quincy dashes across the water, and the octopus tries to grab him, but he blinks away and continues moving. Torlak chases Cavais down and drops him. Deevo uses Misty Step to sneak across the water. The octopus rises out of the water and tries to grab Deevo, but Quincy brings it down with one well placed shot. The party searches through the corpses in front of them, finding a ring and a cape of Cavais and 2 potions on Hellbeard. They move to the back of the cave and find 10 bodies lying on the ground. They are all in various states of decomposition. There are commoners, scholars, nobles, as well as two warriors (Volda and Avana). Quincy piles the bodies together, as Deevo identifies the items and Torlak takes a short rest. The cloak allows the wearer to blend in with their surroundings, and the ring protects the wearer from poison. Cavais also has a mythril frying pan and a stack of cookbooks. One of the potions is a Potion of Healing, and the other is a Philter of Love. Deevo takes the cape and potions, and Quincy takes the ring. Deevo then burns the bodies. The party continues to walk through the tunnel, for many miles and multiple hours. The party eventually comes to an area that opens up, with a large amount of crystals on the ground. There is a large pool of lava, and the heat in the room is intense. On a raised platform is a large pool of water surrounded by more crystals. Torlak pulls a small piece of the crystal from the ground and smashes it. Torlak climbs down the cliff towards the pool, and from the lava rises a gargantuan creature of pure magma. The party braces itself and enters into battle...... Salandas is lost to the Heroes' Graveyard, never to be heard from again.... Category:Heroes Graveyard Episodes